


all tenderly kissin my pallid lips tryna spit some blood back into my mouth in the vain hope itll bring me back spoilers it doesnt im dead

by itsdave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteorstuck, Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/pseuds/itsdave
Summary: Dave and Karkat talk about vampires, coffee, and friendship.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 26
Kudos: 178





	all tenderly kissin my pallid lips tryna spit some blood back into my mouth in the vain hope itll bring me back spoilers it doesnt im dead

DAVE: oh my god!  
KARKAT: WHAT?  
DAVE: jesus fuckin shit  
DAVE: son of a fuck  
KARKAT: DAVE, WHAT’S WRONG??  
DAVE: oh wow  
DAVE: cough  
DAVE: thats  
DAVE: cough cough  
DAVE: thats blood  
KARKAT: WHAT??  
DAVE: yep that is fucking blood  
DAVE: holy shit  
DAVE: i was NOT expecting that  
KARKAT: BLOOD??  
KARKAT: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME???  
DAVE: nope i shit you not  
KARKAT: !!  
DAVE: yep  
DAVE: wow  
DAVE: what a fuckin trip  
DAVE: thought i was goin in for a nice smooth cup a joe  
DAVE: and by nice and smooth i mean horrible because coffees gross  
DAVE: also i think this machine might suck  
DAVE: like it might be extra bad at making an already gross thing  
KARKAT: DAVE!  
DAVE: oh yeah anyway i went in expecting that  
DAVE: and bam  
DAVE: mouth fulla blood  
KARKAT: HOLY SHIT!!!  
DAVE: oh my god look  
DAVE: check out this dial  
DAVE: its not set to coffee  
DAVE: its set to  
DAVE: well who knows what its set to  
DAVE: this whole things in fuckin skaian or whatever  
DAVE: but my killer deductive instincts are firin off the charts right now  
DAVE: just comically exploded out the top of the charts  
DAVE: like some buff guy waltzed in and hit em with a hammer  
DAVE: casually won the biggest stuffed crocodile in the joint  
DAVE: gave it to some cute little kid who was watchin all awestruck  
DAVE: like it wasnt no thing  
KARKAT: DAVE!!  
DAVE: oh yeah those instincts are informing me theres a hella good chance this is the word for “blood”  
KARKAT: EURGH!  
DAVE: welp  
DAVE: guess now we know where kanayas gettin her supply  
DAVE: jesus  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD!  
KARKAT: THAT...  
KARKAT: MAKES A LOT OF SENSE, ACTUALLY.  
DAVE: yeah  
KARKAT: AND IT ANSWERS A FEW QUESTIONS I’D BEEN TRYING REALLY HARD NOT TO THINK ABOUT.  
DAVE: same  
KARKAT: WOW.  
KARKAT: I’M SORRY YOU DRANK BLOOD, DAVE.  
DAVE: thanks me too  
KARKAT: BUT I HAVE TO SAY THIS IS KIND OF A HUGE RELIEF.  
KARKAT: LIKE I REALLY REALLY PREFER THIS TO ANY OF THE ALTERNATIVES.  
KARKAT: NOT BEVERAGE ALTERNATIVES, OBVIOUSLY.  
DAVE: haha yeah obviously  
KARKAT: I MEAN UH...  
DAVE: blood drinking alternatives?  
KARKAT: YEAH, THOSE.  
DAVE: oh absolutely  
DAVE: that goes without sayin  
DAVE: ill take a fashionable knitter with questionable coffee habits over a bloodthirsty vampire any day of the week  
DAVE: i mean i guess she is still a bloodthirsty vampire  
DAVE: like by definition  
DAVE: but yknow  
DAVE: apparently you can just get a fuckin keurig for that  
KARKAT: OH NO.  
DAVE: whats up  
KARKAT: WHAT UM.  
KARKAT: OH GOD...  
DAVE: what  
KARKAT: WHAT COLOR IS IT?  
DAVE: um  
DAVE: brown  
KARKAT: !  
DAVE: oh my god karkat  
DAVE: fuck  
DAVE: did you like um  
DAVE: know anybody  
DAVE: ...brown?  
KARKAT: UGH, LET ME SEE.  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: OHH THANK FUCK.  
KARKAT: THAT’S NOT TAVROS’S COLOR.  
DAVE: no?  
KARKAT: NO.  
KARKAT: THAT’S NOT ANYBODY.  
KARKAT: IT...  
KARKAT: IT REALLY JUST LOOKS LIKE COFFEE.  
DAVE: yeah course it does  
DAVE: why the fuck do you think i drank it  
DAVE: what you think i picked up a big steamy mug of bright red shit  
DAVE: or i guess like pink or green or whatever other fuckin colors youre used to  
DAVE: gave it a hesitant sniff  
DAVE: shrugged like an idiot  
DAVE: unleashed one of my patented strider slack jawed grins  
DAVE: and just fuckin tossed it down the hatch  
DAVE: hell no  
DAVE: did you not just hear about my deductive reasonings karkat  
DAVE: this shit straight up looks exactly like coffee  
KARKAT: MAYBE IT’S...  
KARKAT: MAYBE IT’S A MIX?  
DAVE: like of different color troll bloods?  
KARKAT: SURE.  
KARKAT: AND MAYBE HUMAN TOO, YOU COULD GET IN ON THE ACTION.  
DAVE: oh my god  
DAVE: whatever “action” this is  
DAVE: you can bet your ass im not gettin in on it  
DAVE: but ok maybe youre onto somethin  
DAVE: maybe its like  
DAVE: synthesized blood?  
DAVE: a robust blend of all the colors  
DAVE: why the fuck not  
DAVE: might be nicer actually  
KARKAT: NICER?  
DAVE: yeah you know  
DAVE: lets you kick back and enjoy a brew without it uh  
DAVE: reminding you of anybody  
KARKAT: RIGHT.  
KARKAT: I GUESS YOU COULD EVEN JUST PRETEND IT’S COFFEE.  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: well  
DAVE: mystery solved i guess  
KARKAT: YEAH.  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: you wanna try it?  
KARKAT: NO I FUCKING DON’T!  
DAVE: aw cmon i tried it  
DAVE: it wasnt so bad  
KARKAT: DAVE, YOU JUST GOT DONE MAKING A HUGE FUCKING SHOW OUT OF HOW BAD IT WAS.  
DAVE: yeah but i was just surprised  
DAVE: trust me it throws you for a fucking loop expectin coffee and takin a shot of blood straight to the taste buds  
DAVE: but YOU know what youre gettin into  
DAVE: you got time to mentally prepare  
KARKAT: YEAH, I’M PREPARED, DAVE.  
KARKAT: PREPARED TO SAY I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT FUCKING MUG.  
DAVE: aw cmon  
DAVE: wheres your sense of adventure  
KARKAT: IT’S DEAD, DAVE.  
KARKAT: MY SENSE OF ADVENTURE DIED A LONG TIME AGO, AND I DON’T EVEN MISS IT.  
DAVE: pssh  
KARKAT: BESIDES... WHAT IF I GOT A TASTE FOR IT?  
DAVE: huh?  
KARKAT: MAYBE *I’M* A RAINBOW DRINKER, AND I JUST HAVEN’T BLOOMED YET.  
DAVE: haha “bloomed?”  
DAVE: seriously?  
KARKAT: YEAH!  
KARKAT: YOU DON’T WANT THAT, DAVE.  
KARKAT: YOU DON’T WANT TO AWAKEN ANYTHING... DARK AND INSIDIOUS IN ME.  
DAVE: bahaha  
DAVE: i donno dark and insidious karkatd prolly be way cute  
KARKAT: NO IT FUCKING WOULDN’T!  
DAVE: yes it most definitely would  
KARKAT: I WOULD BE A FUCKING *TERROR!*  
DAVE: naw  
DAVE: youd just keep me up all night with your stupid glowing is all  
DAVE: ok on second thought vampire plans are cancelled  
DAVE: sorry karkat  
DAVE: im not sleepin with a fucking night light  
KARKAT: I WOULD FUCKING DRINK YOUR BLOOD THE FIRST CHANCE I GOT!  
KARKAT: I DON’T CARE IF THIS STUPID COFFEE MACHINE HAS A FUCKING BLOOD SETTING!  
KARKAT: I’D EAT YOU JUST TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!  
DAVE: naw  
DAVE: you wouldnt  
DAVE: youd miss me too much  
KARKAT: NO I WOULD NOT!  
KARKAT: YOU’D BE DELICIOUS AND IT WOULD BE THE BEST DECISION I EVER MADE!  
DAVE: nope  
DAVE: not even close  
DAVE: youd be riddled with remorse  
DAVE: clutchin my withered husk of a body  
DAVE: red tears streakin down your face  
DAVE: minglin with my red humany blood as it drips down your chin  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD.  
DAVE: all tenderly kissin my pallid lips  
DAVE: tryna spit some blood back into my mouth  
DAVE: in the vain hope itll bring me back  
DAVE: spoilers it doesnt im dead  
DAVE: so dead i cant even appreciate that sick vain/vein vampire pun i just made  
DAVE: it is my only regret  
KARKAT: DAVE, THIS IS HORRIFIC.  
DAVE: hey man youre the one started down this line  
DAVE: im just seein it through to its logical conclusion  
DAVE: mindin my own corpsey business  
DAVE: gettin remorse smooched without my consent  
KARKAT: EURGH!  
KARKAT: OK. FINE.  
KARKAT: MAYBE I DON’T WANT TO BE A RAINBOW DRINKER.  
KARKAT: I’M NOT SURE I HAVE IT IN ME.  
DAVE: yeah me neither  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: did you ever have to that in the game?  
DAVE: kiss anybody i mean  
DAVE: anybody dead  
KARKAT: NOT IN THE GAME, NO.  
KARKAT: BUT UM.  
KARKAT: AFTERWARDS.  
KARKAT: I KISSED KANAYA.  
DAVE: oh dang  
DAVE: really?  
KARKAT: YEAH.  
KARKAT: WE DIDN’T HAVE ANY DREAM SELVES LEFT AT THAT POINT, BUT I THOUGHT I MIGHT AS WELL TRY.  
KARKAT: IN THE END IT DIDN’T EVEN MATTER.  
KARKAT: TURNS OUT ALL SHE NEEDED WAS UM...  
KARKAT: SOME FRESH BLOOD.  
DAVE: oh shit  
KARKAT: ...I WATCHED JADE KISS YOU.  
DAVE: what  
DAVE: you did?  
KARKAT: YEP.  
KARKAT: I HAD TO TALK HER THROUGH IT, ACTUALLY.  
DAVE: holy shit  
KARKAT: YEAH, IT FUCKING SUCKED.  
DAVE: aw karkat were you jealous  
KARKAT: WHAT??  
DAVE: i bet you were  
KARKAT: OH YEAH, DAVE.  
KARKAT: I WAS REALLY JEALOUS AT THE SIGHT OF ONE OF MY FRIENDS HYSTERICALLY KISSING THE BLOODY CORPSE OF ANOTHER OF MY FRIENDS. THAT WHOLE FUCKING NIGHTMARE REALLY JUST SHOT A LANCE OF LUSTFUL RAGE STRAIGHT UP MY POSTURE POLE.  
DAVE: aw  
KARKAT: AW??  
KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT WHAT I JUST DESCRIBED COULD POSSIBLY ELICIT AN “AW,” DAVE?  
DAVE: nothin just  
DAVE: you thought of us as friends  
DAVE: even then  
KARKAT: YEAH, OF COURSE I DID!  
KARKAT: WE WENT THROUGH A FUCKING LOT TOGETHER!  
DAVE: yeah we did  
DAVE: i guess it was a little different for you tho  
DAVE: since you could like  
DAVE: see me  
KARKAT: WAIT.  
KARKAT: DID YOU...  
KARKAT: NOT  
KARKAT: THINK OF US AS FRIENDS?  
DAVE: what no sure i did  
KARKAT: ARE YOU SURE?  
KARKAT: BECAUSE IT REALLY KIND OF SOUNDS LIKE YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME UNTIL WE MET IN PERSON.  
DAVE: what no  
DAVE: no way dude you know thats not true  
DAVE: cmere  
KARKAT: BLUH.  
DAVE: cMERE man  
KARKAT: OH GOD YOU SMELL LIKE BLOOD.  
DAVE: haha oh no sorry  
KARKAT: IT’S REALLY FUCKING AWFUL.  
DAVE: dang this must be what every mornings like for rose huh  
KARKAT: OH JEGUS.  
KARKAT: YOU’D BETTER NOT TURN INTO A RAINBOW DRINKER, DAVE.  
KARKAT: I DON’T WANNA DEAL WITH THIS SHIT.  
DAVE: naw i think youre safe it was gross as hell  
KARKAT: GOOD.  
DAVE: cool now where were we  
KARKAT: I THINK YOU WERE TRYING IN VAIN-   
DAVE: ayy sweet vampire pun  
KARKAT: UGH. YOU ALREADY FUCKING DID THAT ONE, DAVE. IT DOESN’T COUNT.  
DAVE: damn holdin yourself to a pretty high standard there  
DAVE: i was willing to give it to you  
DAVE: but ok if you insist  
DAVE: i dont wanna get in the way of your personal pun growth  
KARKAT: HEH. THANK YOU.  
KARKAT: WHEN I DO ONE IT’S GONNA BE ORIGINAL AND IT’S GONNA KNOCK YOUR FUCKING SOCKS OFF.  
DAVE: cant wait  
KARKAT: OK *ANYWAY.*  
KARKAT: BEFORE WE WENT DOWN THIS SUPREMELY STUPID AND CONVOLUTED RABBIT HOLE, YOU WERE TRYING...  
KARKAT: *FRUITLESSLY*  
DAVE: nice  
KARKAT: TO CONVINCE ME THAT YOU GAVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT ME BEFORE WE ACTUALLY MET IN PERSON.  
KARKAT: IT WAS SO LONG AGO MY MEMORY’S HAZY, BUT I *THINK* YOU HAD SOME KIND OF POINT TO MAKE.  
DAVE: oh right  
DAVE: the point i was makin was that all you trolls sorta blended together for a while there  
KARKAT: WHAT??  
KARKAT: DAVE, THAT’S EXACTLY THE OPPOSITE OF CONVINCING!  
DAVE: what no cmon  
DAVE: you know what im talkin about  
KARKAT: NO I DON’T!  
DAVE: yes you do like oh my god karkat there were fuckin TWELVE of you  
DAVE: thats so many goddamn people to keep track of  
KARKAT: /:B  
DAVE: and everybody had their insane quirks that were sposed to make you stand out  
DAVE: but it just kinda made me not wanna pay attention at all  
KARKAT: WHAT??  
DAVE: i mean you all wrote in different colors anyways  
DAVE: that woulda be fine it woulda been simple  
DAVE: i will NEVER understand why you thought you had to throw weird extra shit on top of that  
KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK, DAVE?  
KARKAT: THAT’S JUST HOW WE TALKED!  
DAVE: what like even to each other  
KARKAT: YES!  
DAVE: why  
KARKAT: I DON’T KNOW! WE JUST ALWAYS DID!  
DAVE: yeah but thats insanely unnecessarily complicated dude  
DAVE: you know that right  
DAVE: like im gettin light headed just thinkin about it  
DAVE: all the fuckin extra letters and number letters and weird upper and lowercase letters  
DAVE: and those stupid ass symbols  
DAVE: like im pretty sure there was a guy always started his sentences with a dick  
DAVE: just a straight up dick  
DAVE: every new line  
DAVE: what the fuck was that  
KARKAT: YEAH...  
DAVE: i mean hey it was memorable i guess  
DAVE: you know  
DAVE: points for standin out from the crowd  
DAVE: still dont remember his name tho so  
KARKAT: SIGH.  
KARKAT: THAT WAS EQUIUS.  
KARKAT: SUPPOSEDLY IT WAS A BOW AND ARROW.  
DAVE: oh shit  
DAVE: the horse guy  
DAVE: the sweaty horse guy  
KARKAT: YEP.  
DAVE: damn i see him all the time in dream bubbles  
DAVE: wow now next time we talk all im gonna be able to think about is those weird dicks  
DAVE: aw man  
KARKAT: ...SO I DIDN’T STAND OUT TO YOU AT ALL?  
DAVE: what no dude  
DAVE: YOU definitely did  
KARKAT: UH HUH.  
DAVE: im serious man  
DAVE: thats what im gettin at  
DAVE: you were so fuckin shouty  
DAVE: i always knew for sure when you were rollin up  
DAVE: also you didnt have any stupid ass quirks  
DAVE: just nice simple all caps biz  
DAVE: which it turns out is pretty much exactly how you talk at all times  
DAVE: so you know  
DAVE: it fits  
DAVE: you werent tryna do some fake stylized garbage  
DAVE: you were just livin your truth  
KARKAT: HAHA YEAH?  
DAVE: yeah most definitely  
KARKAT: IS THAT WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU TYPE, DAVE?  
KARKAT: LIVE YOUR TRUTH?  
DAVE: yeah of course  
KARKAT: TOO FUCKING COOL FOR PUNCTUATION.  
DAVE: exactly  
KARKAT: TOO LAZY TO CAPITALIZE EVEN THE MOST CAPITAL-WORTHY LETTER.  
DAVE: what no thats cool too  
DAVE: thats so obviously in the same category as the punctuation thing karkat  
DAVE: the two go hand in hand  
DAVE: like two extremely chill peas  
DAVE: who are secure enough in their chillness they dont mind goin around holdin hands all the time  
KARKAT: HEH.  
DAVE: look i definitely liked you back then ok  
DAVE: i mean not like i do now obviously  
DAVE: but you were fun to talk to  
DAVE: and i for sure never lost track of which one you were  
DAVE: i was excited to actually meet you  
DAVE: way more than i was to meet the fuckin horse dick guy  
KARKAT: HAHA, THANKS.  
DAVE: hey  
DAVE: you want some coffee?  
DAVE: like some real coffee?  
DAVE: ill change the dial back an everything  
KARKAT: EHHH.  
DAVE: oh cmon its for science  
DAVE: we gotta make sure it works  
DAVE: and i already took a bullet with that last cup  
DAVE: its your turn now  
KARKAT: UGH. FINE. I’LL BITE.  
KARKAT: FUCKING POUR ME SOME.  
KARKAT: HOPEFULLY IT DOESN’T SUCK.  
DAVE: ...  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: oh my god  
KARKAT: HM?  
DAVE: that was it wasnt it  
KARKAT: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
DAVE: that was your fucking vampire pun  
KARKAT: I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT, DAVE.  
DAVE: holy shit karkat it was  
DAVE: and a double fucking whammy no less  
KARKAT: |:B  
DAVE: dont lie to me  
DAVE: dont do that karkat  
DAVE: not after everything weve been through  
DAVE: that was it  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: MAYBE.  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: hrk  
DAVE: ppfff  
DAVE: hahahahahaha  
DAVE: HAHAHAHA  
KARKAT: WHAT, NO GOOD?  
DAVE: bahaha  
DAVE: oh my god dude no  
DAVE: its perfect i love it so much  
DAVE: wouldnt change a thing  
DAVE: just  
DAVE: absolute a+ delivery  
DAVE: im serious  
DAVE: i am in awe  
DAVE: hahahaha  
KARKAT: HOW ARE YOUR SOCKS?  
DAVE: gone!  
KARKAT: YEAH?  
DAVE: oh yeah dude so gone  
DAVE: consider them knocked  
KARKAT: (:B  
DAVE: they have left my body  
DAVE: theyve left the room  
DAVE: theyre out in the inky blackness of space  
KARKAT: GOOD.  
DAVE: fuck you karkat i loved those socks  
KARKAT: HAHA!  
KARKAT: I’LL GET YOU SOME NEW ONES.  
DAVE: you better  
DAVE: this meteors cold as shit and its your fault my poor toes are bare  
DAVE: unswaddled  
DAVE: all exposed to the elements  
DAVE: like ten sad little lusus-less grubs  
KARKAT: OH NO!  
DAVE: oh no is right  
DAVE: now heres your fuckin coffee  
KARKAT: THANKS.  
DAVE: :)  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: well?  
KARKAT: COUGH COUGH!  
KARKAT: BLUH!  
DAVE: !  
DAVE: oh fuck what is it  
DAVE: is it blood  
DAVE: its blood isnt it  
KARKAT: NO.  
KARKAT: IT’S JUST...   
KARKAT: THIS MACHINE MAKES REALLY REALLY SHITTY COFFEE.  
DAVE: haha yeah it does  
DAVE: honestly im all kinds of dubious about this thing now  
DAVE: like blood and coffee come outta the same nozzle  
DAVE: is it like a soda machine where its all seltzer  
DAVE: and depending on what you pick it mixes in a little bit of flavoring  
DAVE: like what the fuck is the base ingredient here  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD!  
KARKAT: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAY THAT *AFTER* I STARTED DRINKING?  
DAVE: haha sorry  
DAVE: oh shit karkat  
DAVE: what the hell  
DAVE: you JUST took another sip  
DAVE: that is so not on me  
KARKAT: HAHA YEAH...  
KARKAT: I THINK I MIGHT JUST BE ADDICTED TO THIS STUFF.  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: me too who am i kidding  
DAVE: im makin another cup  
DAVE: oh hey  
KARKAT: WHAT?  
DAVE: theres another fuckin setting  
KARKAT: OH YEAH?  
DAVE: yep  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: dare we?  
KARKAT: I’M NOT DARING SHIT, DAVE.  
DAVE: oh what  
KARKAT: NOPE. YOU JUST MADE A BIG FUCKING DEAL OUT OF HOW WE’RE APPARENTLY TAKING TURNS TRYING THE STUFF THAT COMES OUT OF THIS MACHINE.  
KARKAT: I DID THE LAST ONE, AND I GOT COFFEE.  
KARKAT: NOW IT’S YOUR TURN AGAIN.  
DAVE: god damn  
DAVE: hoisted by my own  
DAVE: uh  
DAVE: turn based beverage experimentation  
DAVE: fine  
DAVE: my sense of adventure is alive an well  
DAVE: im fuckin goin for it  
DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: if i dont make it  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: please tell equius i love him  
KARKAT: HAHA OH FUCK YOU!  
KARKAT: JUST TRY IT ALREADY.  
DAVE: ok  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: oh my god  
DAVE: oh my god its syrup  
DAVE: its fuckin maple syrup  
KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?  
DAVE: oh hell i donno  
DAVE: you guys prolly call it something impossibly stupid  
DAVE: like boiled tree blood  
KARKAT: THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WE CALL IT. HOW DID YOU KNOW?  
DAVE: haha yeah i got it right?  
DAVE: you sure its not fuckin condensed arboreal drippings?  
KARKAT: THAT’S ALSO AN ACCEPTED TERM.  
DAVE: viscous three pointed leaf trunk water  
KARKAT: THAT ONE’S REALLY OUT OF FASHION, AND YOU SOUND LIKE A TOTAL DOUCHE SAYING IT, BUT IT’S STILL TECHNICALLY CORRECT.  
DAVE: bahaha  
DAVE: you have no idea what this shit is do you  
DAVE: here try it  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD IT’S PANCAKE DRESSING!  
DAVE: hahaha  
DAVE: thats it isnt it  
DAVE: thats the real one  
DAVE: i can see it in your eyes  
DAVE: dont even try to hide it  
DAVE: “pancake dressing”  
DAVE: god damn  
KARKAT: SO WHAT, IT’S BETTER THAN FUCKING “MAPLE SYRUP!”  
DAVE: no it is objectively not karkat sorry  
DAVE: shit weve made some serious discoveries today  
DAVE: and not just on the linguistic front  
DAVE: im talkin we gotta make some pancakes post fucking haste  
KARKAT: WHAT ARE-  
DAVE: hey now i know you know what those are  
DAVE: you said the word first  
DAVE: nice try  
KARKAT: SHIT, YOU’RE RIGHT.  
KARKAT: FINE, I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE.  
DAVE: i guess pancake is already kind of a stupid compound troll word huh  
KARKAT: YEAH, I GUESS IT IS.  
DAVE: huh!  
KARKAT: DAVE?  
DAVE: mm hm?  
KARKAT: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO MAKE PANCAKES?  
DAVE: no  
DAVE: do you?  
KARKAT: NOT A FUCKING CLUE.  
DAVE: welp  
DAVE: better revive your sense of adventure bro  
DAVE: cuz this is gonna be interesting  



End file.
